


He just wanted her

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx





	He just wanted her

He just wanted to feel the goosebumps on her forearm when he whispered “You’re beautiful,” in her ear.

He just wanted to see the blood rush to her cheeks when he told her she was absolutely stunning.

He just wanted to listen to her heart beating in sync with his own, after kissing her so deeply, they had ran out of breathe.

He just wanted to plant kisses on her smooth neck.

He just wanted to smell her strawberry hair.

He just wanted to see her eyes light up when he made her laugh.

He just wanted to kiss her cheek and watch a smile paint itself on her face.

He just wanted her to brush the hair out of his eyes so he could see her clearer.

He just wanted to hold her in his arms, and have her radiate the heat of her glowing soul onto his own.

He just wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, to bring her closer to him.

He just wanted to cup her cheeks in his hands; his whole world in them.

He just wanted to see her; feel her; touch her; kiss her; hold her; love her; laugh with her; hear her; smell her; breath her.

He just wanted her.


End file.
